My Kiss Unto You
by BeadsOfGrace
Summary: An argument in the rain, heated jealousy, and silent confessions lead Ron and Hermione towards their first of many kisses. Rated T just in case.


"I can't believe you Ronald!" She yelled over her shoulder at me while stomping through the rain towards the castle as I jogged to catch up with her.

Moments ago we had been thrown out of the Leaky Cauldron for the disruption I had supposedly caused with Hermione and her _date._

"He had his hands all over you!" I yelled back at her angrily, not caring as the rain poured down over us helping to cool my heated anger.

"He was my DATE!" She spat back out, never once stopping with her furious walking forward.

"Obviously not a rather well-picked one." I shot back and I watched her back freeze in anger as she whirled around with narrowed eyes.

"Well-picked or no, it gives you NO right to hit him and then throw him through a window!"

"If it wasn't me doing it, Harry would have taken my spot." I told her walking up so we were now three feet away, a safe distance from her right hook.

She sputtered at me and retorted,

"Harry was calmly sitting in his chair and the ONLY reason he rose was to pull you off of Thomas!"

"He doesn't respect you Hermione, trying to get into you knickers in there!"

Her eyes were set ablaze as she stalked forward so we were almost nose-to-nose and jabbed her finger in my chest stating,

"So the only way a man could _possibly _be interested in me is for an ulterior motive involving me naked in a bed?"

Despite my anger, my body came alive at her words and I tried not to notice how damned sexy she looked when upset with her hair matted against her forehead from the rain and her eyes alive with annoyance and skin flushed from her yelling.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that Thomas bloke holds no respect for you if he's going about like that in front of me and Harry!"

Her eyes narrowed in anger and she pushed me angrily away shouting,

"Since when did _any _of my dates need either of you or Harry's opinion? And since when is it alright for the two of you to go on about, as you so delicately put it, with other women as I'm sitting at the same table? I at least had the courtesy to sit at the other end…"

I cut her off by stepping quickly up to her making her eyes widen a bit as I stated in a low voice,

"I have _never _done something of that sort with another woman with you in the same vicinity."

"Shall I name them Ronald? Lavender, Helen, Evelyn…."

I stopped her quickly with,

"We dated Hermione! I never once tried to rip their shirts off in front of you!"

Her mouth dropped open in outrage as she cried out,

"He wasn't trying to disrobe me Ronald Weasley! He was kissing me and I was returning the gesture!"

"He was shoving his tongue down your bloody throat and his hands were more than edging up your blouse!"

She let out an irritated yell as I felt my blood pumping furiously through my veins to just grab hold of this incredible woman I had fallen in love with over the years and kiss her until she couldn't remember what her date even looked like.

"What business is it of yours anyhow? If he was shagging me atop the table, why should it matter to you?"

I could feel anger and lust roll into one and it must have shown through my eyes because she took a hesitant step back as I took one forward, effectively walking her backwards through the now muddied grown courtesy of the rain falling heavily from above.

"It _is _my business." I said through clenched teeth when her back was finally against a tree with me now standing nose-to-nose with her.

Her deep brown eyes were swirling with multitudes of emotion and all I could think about was the desperate need to claim her as mine so no other men such as Thomas would think about even looking in her direction.

"Why is it your business?" She asked determinedly staring up at me, effectively trying to get me to answer the question she had asked last year, at the end of our sixth year, but I was too coward to respond.

Her eyes flickered over mine and I could see easily how badly she needed me to answer this question. When all I could do but stare at her, she let out an angered curse and pushed away from me, continuing on her trek towards the castle, calling over her shoulder,

"If you can't even admit whatever it is between us, then don't expect me to wait around for the day to come when you finally open your mouth! I will date, I will kiss, and I will have a bloody good time doing it and the next time you throw one of my dates out the window, I will hex you so far back…"

Her words were cut off as I grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around so she landed against my chest causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I'm in love with you, you bloody daft girl!"

Her mouth opened in shock but before she could respond, I pulled her up quickly and slammed my warmed lips against hers. Wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, I reveled in the feel of her mouth underneath mine; feeling barriers that had held everything back slip free like an avalanche of emotions. She fit perfectly against my body as her arms came up and held tightly around my neck, pulling me closer against her as our soaked bodies pressed against one another. Pulling away for a short breath, I rested my lips against her forehead, breathing heavily as she panted and the warm feel of her breath against my neck made me stir to life once more.

"I'm in love with you too." She whispered softly making me slowly pull away and look down at her, her eyes swimming with tears and a small smile on her lips which were swollen and red.

Smirking, I leaned down and kissed her eyelids, nose, and cheeks before pulling her head backwards so I could plant heated kisses along her delectable neck making her groan and hold me closer.

"Ron…" She whispered breathlessly and I answered by placing my lips softer against hers, lightly brushing mine back and forth across hers wanting her to come to me this time around. She groaned impatiently and pulled my lips back against her firmly, running her hands through my hair as I dipped down a bit and pulled her up making her legs wrap around my waist as I backed her against the tree. She pulled away with a gasp as I ran my lips and teeth against her collarbone.

"I love you…" I whispered against her skin before lightly kissing her lips but before I could pull away to explore this uncharted territory, her tongue lightly pressed against my lips making me push further and harder against her body in response.

Reaching up with one hand, I held her cheek and opened my mouth a bit allowing her to lightly touch my tongue with hers. We both groaned at the sensation as I felt her heart beating wildly against my arms. Biting her lip softly, I pulled away making her moan in protest but I just chuckled and let her down on her feet as I told her,

"As much as I'm thoroughly enjoying this, we need to get out of the blasted rain."

"I am a bit chilly." She whispered as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my body to block her as best I could from the weather.

"I've got a few remedies for that." I said mischievously but was shocked when she grinned up at me and said with a raised eyebrow,

"As do I."

Grinning, I pulled her forward with me, kissing the top of her head as we walked a bit faster towards the welcoming castle doors.


End file.
